


Comfort of a Kakashi Kind

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Green Beast contest: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort of a Kakashi Kind

Kahona’s Green Beast contest

Hurt/comfort theme

 

 

Hatake Kakashi shot up from the lounging position he had previously been assuming on his bed. He had been expecting something like this for a while now. But still, he wasn’t expecting to hear his best friend’s ringtone to ring through the room at 2 am on a weekday. He hurriedly reached over and picked up his phone. “Gai?”

 

“I told them,”  Maito Gai’s voice rang through the speaker dully. “He flipped. Told me that I could either make myself ‘normal’ again, or I could get the hell out. I told him to get bent, grabbed the bag from the hall closet and left. ‘Kashi, can you come pick me up?”

 

Kakashi inwardly sighed in relief. He had known about the bag that Gai had packed months before in anticipation of his foster parents finding out about his sexuality and condemning him. However,  Kakashi had feared that his best friend would give into the pressure put upon the two adults simply because Gai adored the two that had taken him in after Gai’s parents had abandoned him at a shelter when he was ten. “’course I can come Gai, where are you?”

 

Gai looked at the street sign that he was standing under. “Uh, 1st and Elm,” he said sheepishly. He had been so angry at being kicked out that he hadn’t watched where he was walking and he had actually ended up two miles away from his foster parent’s home…in the opposite direction that Kakashi lived in.

 

Kakashi chuckled as he slowly pulled his pants on while talking to the older teen. “Thinking of walking your problems away?” he teased, grabbing his keys from the dresser. Thankfully his father was working that night, or he’d have a lot to explain when he returned.

 

“I’m sorry rival, I’m not in the mood right now,” Gai said, his usual sunny disposition marred by the anger on his face.

 

“Of course Gai, don’t worry about it,” Kakashi soothed, locking the front door as he made his way out into the garage. He stopped for a second. “Gai, do you have a jacket?” he asked, knowing the other teen tended to forget things like that while angry.

 

“Uhh, no. But it’s a warm night ‘kashi,” Gai said confused.

 

Kakashi just chuckled as he grabbed his father’s extra jacket from the hook. “Idiot, you do remember what I drive, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, your bike. Sorry rival, I’m not myself.”

 

“I said don’t worry about it. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Do me a favor, stay alert. Dad said there have been more homeless in that area recently.” He knew that Gai was an accomplished martial artist, but he still felt like he had to warn him.

 

Gai chuckled slightly. “I know rival. I’ll be waiting.” At that, Gai hung up the phone that he knew would probably be disconnected in the morning, seeing as his foster parents paid for the service. He moved under the streetlight so it would be easier for Kakashi to find him.

 

Ten minutes later, a finely tuned motorcycle pulled up next to Gai’s position, the driver removed his helmet to reveal the prematurely gray head of hair that belonged to Gai’s best friend Kakashi. “Still think it’s a warm night?” Kakashi asked wryly, seeing the minute shivers wracking his friend’s larger frame.

 

“Shut up,” was all the reply Kakashi got for his trouble. Gai however accepted the jacket held out to him. He then looked over at the bum that was watching the two of them closely. “Hey you, have any calls you want to make?” he asked, holding out the phone. He calmly watched as the bum inched closer. “Here, make as many as you want, hell call China for all I care.” He tossed the phone at the man. “Lets let _them_ deal with the charges,” he said, grinning slightly.

 

Kakashi chuckled darkly. “I always knew you could be an evil mastermind if you put your mind to it,” he said, handing over the helmet for the other. “Come on, Dad already said that you could stay for as long as you need, even up to graduation. He knew something would come to a head, he’s already got the application to become your new foster parent.”

 

Gai just looked at him in surprise. “Are you sure your Dad isn’t secretly a Nara?”

 

Kakashi just shook his head and started the motorcycle.

 

FIN


End file.
